Crystal Magic!
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Who knew finding and collecting the Rainbow Gems under the senshi's noses would turn out differently as faced with betrayal and her newly awakened memories Usagi seeks out Sailor Pluto for help and that help comes in allowing her to go through her childhood again but only this time she'll grow up loved and cared for, to find out more read and find out! *Cues HP or SM theme*


**When I originally wrote this up before I decided to post it I was gonna have Usagi be reborn as Fem Harry but as it is I may do a Usagi/Harry pairing with Usagi having the name D'Luna {I saw the name in a diff SM/HP fic but I can't remember the name or who wrote it and I do not mean my older HP/SM fic} and raised alongside harry.**

 **{Chapter Start}**

Usagi Tsukino also known as Sailor Moon listened quietly as on the other side of the door the other senshi was talking about how could kick her out of the Senshi once they had the Rainbow Gems and found the Moon Princess, Causing Usagi to frown as her good mood at finding the 6 Rainbow Gems that the Negaverse had taken and hidden along with the one Rainbow Gem she had snatched Tuxedo Mask and one of the Generals, She didn't pay attention to the fight only getting the gem and getting away unnoticed.  
'So they aren't my friends after all' Usagi thinks to herself as she turns away from the shrine door and walks away only to break out into a sobbing run once she was down the steps that led up tot he shrine.  
 **{Break}**  
Usagi didn't know how long she ran only that she found herself in the park and pulling out the case that held the Rainbow Gems followed by the moon wand that only she could use never noticing that one of her tears fell onto one of the gems causing them to glow faintly along with the Moon Wand before the gems glowed more noticeably and shot into the air before colliding into each other causing a flash of light as they reformed into the Silver Imperium Crystal before shooting into Usagi who let out a gasp as her memories of the Moon Kingdom returned.  
"They don't want me but they want the Moon Princess, Well let's see how they deal without me around" Usagi says as she brings out her SIlver Crystal and uses it to teleport to the time gates so she could talk with Pluto about what to do.  
 **{Elsewhere}**  
The Inner Senshi was getting annoyed at how late Usagi was when the Sacred Flame flared and Rei sat in front of it to receive a vision and gasped.  
"The Moon Princess has awakened and reformed the Silver Imperium Crystal but I can't see where she is as it looks like she's not even on the Earth anymore" rei says as the other senshi looked on.  
"She might have gone to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom or somewhere else to hide from the Negaverse" Ami says all the while her mind was starting to put together something that was making her very worried if it was true.  
 **{Break}**  
Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Space and Time blinked as she saw her Princess teleport to the time gates and look around.  
"Pluto show yourself I know you're here and that you know i'm here" Usagi says causing Pluto to blink as the future became clouded from her vision.  
"Hello Princess" Pluto says to Usagi who smiles and hugs the older woman before she starts to break down and tell her about what's happened and how she thinks her Inner Senshi might not be as loyal as they once was.  
"If you so wish Princess I can De-Age you and send you to another world where the Moon Kingdom and your mother the Queen used the Silver Imperium Crystal to destroy the Negaverse instead of the sealing them away and sending your souls into the future" Pluto says getting a smile and nod from the young teen before a glow forms around Usagi and she starts to shrink to the size of a young toddler before Pluto took the now toddler form of her Princess and teleported using the gates to the world she told her Princess about.  
 **{Break}**  
James and Lily Potter blinked as a flash of light appeared infront of them before a strange woman holding a sleeping toddler appeared in front of them.  
"Greetings Lord and Lady Potter I am Sailor Pluto guardian of Space and Time and I request your aid" Pluto says softly as she looks at the couple in front of her.  
"What do you need our help with?" asks James Potter who could still remember tales his mother used to tell him about the Moon Kingdom and that Guardians that used to protect the planets before the Moon Kingdom and it's allies was destroyed.  
"The child in my arms is the Moon Princess reborn but she needs to grow up in a loving environment before she can retake her throne and duties when she comes of age" Pluto says to them knowing that she would have to claim the Silver imprium Crystal of this timeline for the Princess when her body is older but for now she would let her Princess grow up away from the high demands and zero understanding of the Inner Senshi and the Tsukino family all the while she smirked at that she had managed to throw a big wench in the former Moon Queen's plans for the Princess by helping her as she has.


End file.
